


gonna tell you that i love you

by burnwiththesun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnwiththesun/pseuds/burnwiththesun
Summary: "Kinda sounds serious," Jonny toyed with the hem of Pat's shirt. "Kinda sounds like vows.""Maybe." Patrick wrapped both arms around Jonny.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	gonna tell you that i love you

**Author's Note:**

> friends, maybe someday I'll write something that is not unrepentant fluff with strong hurt/comfort vibes. Yep, it's id fic and idk what to tell you all. 
> 
> This is SUPER fluffy and short and just all about that communication (we stan). 
> 
> Title is taken from When You Look Me In The Eyes by the Jonas Brothers (we also stan them!).

"Jonnyyyyyy," Patrick whined. "Why don't you love meeeee?"

"Baby, I'm in the kitchen." Jonny grinned at his boyfriend hanging upside down off their couch. "Come in here if you want. I'm cooking dinner." 

"Ugh. What are you making?" Patrick rolled off the couch onto his head. Jonny jerked and grimaced in sympathy. Patrick rolled his eyes in reply. "Shut it, I'm not the one dealing with multiple concussions." 

"Whatever," Jonny turned around and stirred the quinoa on the stove. "This is almost ready." 

"What's wrong?" Patrick slid his arms around Jonny's waist and buried his face between his shoulder blades. "I'm not-I'm not trying to-" He cut off suddenly and gripped Jonny's hips. "Will you look at me? I don't want you to be mad at me." Jonny turned around and met Patrick's eyes.

"Pat, I'm not mad. I'm hungry and I'm not in the mood for it right now." Jonny sighed and dropped his head. "I just, I need a night off, okay? I can't right now." 

"You-" Patrick cut himself off and stepped back to lean against the island. "Jonny, I was making a joke. You know, banter, joking, teasing, all that. We do it all the time." Patrick paused and studied Jonny's face slowly. "What's really wrong?" 

"Later, okay?" Jonny kissed Patrick quickly and stepped away to fluff the quinoa and pull the chicken out of the oven. "Let's eat."

-

"Babe." Patrick pulled Jonny toward him on the couch. "What's up?" 

"What if I get another concussion? What if I can't keep it all together and my entire life falls apart? What if I have major memory loss and I don't remember the important stuff?" Jonny spoke quickly, spitting the words out as he wrung his hands together. 

"Are you ready to be done?" Patrick met Jonny's eyes steadily. "I need to know what you want, right now. If you're ready to be done, it's okay. I'm okay with it. If you're not ready to be done, it's okay. I'm okay with it. But those are two very different conversations and I don't know which one you want to be having right now." 

"I can't be done yet." Jonny curled his larger frame into Pat's lap. "I want another cup. I want to go out on a good season, a strong season. But, what if-"

"I am not going to let any of those things happen to you." Patrick cut him off, stroking Jonny's hair as he leant against his chest. "Do you trust me?" 

"But, what if I-" Jonny started again, tensing on the couch. 

"Do you trust me?" Patrick cut him off, steady and calm. 

"You know I do. I trust you with everything." Jonny didn't relax. Not yet. 

"Then you have to trust me with this too, trust me to love you. When I said I love you, I meant it. And that means that I am going to make sure that your head gets the treatment it needs, and if you get hurt, I am going to make sure that you have the help you need. If you forget everything, I will be here." Patrick paused and waited for Jonny to look up at him. "I promise I'll be here and I'll remind you what's important. Always." Jonny couldn't meet Pat's eyes anymore. 

"Kinda sounds serious," Jonny toyed with the hem of Pat's shirt. "Kinda sounds like vows." 

"Maybe." Patrick wrapped both arms around Jonny. "When you're ready for that." 

"You're too good to me." Jonny murmured, voice slowing and slurring with sleep. 

"Not any better than you are to me." Pat cuddled him closer.


End file.
